


Tough Love

by loststar69



Category: Bound & Gagged - Fandom, James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Torture - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage and Discipline, Bound & Gagged, Captive, Claustrophobia, Foot Fetish, Inflicted, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Tickling, Pain, Rape, Sadism, Tickling, Torture, Whipped, stalked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststar69/pseuds/loststar69
Summary: Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy move into their First house and everything seems romantic as they settle in but Gradually their world is turned upside down as a person from james' past lures michael into a torturous ordeal.





	1. A New Home

Tough Love 

Chapter 1

I can't Speak, or see, or touch, but i am touched, though when you do it hurts me. Humiliated and tortured for love. My love for James...

3 Months Earlier  
James opens the bedroom door and walks in quietly holding a cup of coffee for michael. He takes in the view, the sunlight beaming through the window and dancing over michaels chest as it raises up and down slowley with every breath. James Smiles and walks over placing the coffee to the left of the bed.  
"Michael."  
"mmmmh." Michael groans turning over slightly.  
"Michael, wake up, i made us breakfast."  
"You spoil me." Michael grins but does'nt budge.  
James waits for a second then leans over and tickles his feet, something he knew would make him pay attention.  
Michael pulls his feet under the sheets in seconds. " I hate that" he groaned then pulled james down ontop of him into a passionate kiss. when they both break free they look at eachother and smile sharing another few gentle kisses on the lips as michael moved further down carressing james' neck with his hot breath. James pins michael down by the wrists his arms resting above his head.  
"so last night was the first night in our new house." James revelled  
"and not the last, you made me breakfast, i could get use to this." michael grins staring up at him.  
"so then i wont feel bad about sitting on my ass drinking beer all day while you unpack all the boxes." James laughed climbing off him.  
Michael laughs and pulls on a t-shirt. "I love when you try to be funny."  
James sits at the breakfast bar and turns up the news throwing a piece of bacon in his mouth. "c'mon! while its hot."  
James hears a knock on the door followed by the doorbell. "michael, can you get that?" No answer, then james grabs the remote and hits the volume. "michael?" he gets up and walks to the door as the doorbell goes again shaking head as he hears michael in the background singing like an idiot in the shower. He pulls open the door, but nobody is there. Raising his eyebrow he looks around. "uhhh...a bit early for fuckin pranks." he said looking around again before he closes the door behind him.  
"who was that?" michael asks as james walks back into the kitchen.  
"nobody."  
Later that evening they'd almost finished unpacking alot of their stuff and the house started to look more like a home. Michael appeared behind james with a couple beers, he handed him one then collapsed onto the sofa beside him, they both cracked them open, threw the bottle cap behind them and clunked the bottles before taking a huge swig. James sighed with relief.  
"Has Hugh called yet? he's been a pain in the ass to get a hold of today." James asked inbetween sips.  
"Not yet, but we're still gonna hit the town either way."  
"I'm so glad we did this." James smiles looking around  
"did what? move in? we know we're perfect together, james. i can't imagine things any other way."  
The phone starts to ring michael picks it up and looks at the screen they both look at eachother and in unison "Hugh." They both laugh and Michael answers it putting it on speaker phone.  
"Hey Fellas!" Hugh shouts down the phone from what can only be a nightclub judging my the music and laughter.  
"Hugh, Finally." James announces in the background.  
"Are you boys done playing home sweet home yet? I just Got here, Let me know when youre ready and when and where to meet you."  
"Sounds like you started without us." Michael laughs  
"what do you mean? Im at my mothers house." he laughs "c'mon. the night is young."  
"Give us a couple of hours." Michael laughs then eventually hangs up then looks at james who is staring blankly at the window. "Hey, are you okay?" he waves his hand in his face.  
"yeah...i thought i just saw someone standing at the window."  
Michael turns and looks. "its probably just the tree."  
James turns and looks at Michael his eyes working their way down him he drops his beer and pulls michael into a kiss, michael is silenced by james' lips pressing harshly against his, his tongue forcing his way in and carressing michaels with passionate dominance. They slowley fall back onto the couch while kissing, james' hands moving down to michaels jeans as he unbuttons them with skill without breaking free from his lips. Michael moans and as james sits up he pulls off his shirt and pulls at the belt for james' jeans. James pulls off his jeans and whips off the belt with one firm swoop. Michael is holding his hard penis, thrusting up and down the shaft with his fist.  
"Give me your hands." James said holding the belt out.  
"mmmh." Michael held out his wrists and let james tie him down so he could take him completely.  
"You're so fucking hot." James sighed.  
"im so helpless." Michael replied innocently and pinned his head back as james taken his hard shaft straight into his mouth sending him into bliss, the feel of it, the lack of control to lie there and be punished with such passion sent him wild, eventually he arched his hips and gave himself to james, his hot cum pouring into james as he swallowed with pleasure and michael collapsed into the sofa hot, sweaty and completely drained.  
James crawled up beside him and kissed him, michael still panting from his release.  
"I love you." Michael moaned resting his head on his shoulder.  
"I love you." James strokes michaels hair. " i might just keep you like this for a while."  
Michael grinned and pulled at his arms to no avail.  
"Thats not funny."  
James ran his hand down michaels chest, then up his underarm.  
"james, i can't relax like this, please."  
James gives in and pulls the belt from his arms, they both hold eachother and just as james starts to drift off michael notices someone disappear from the window.


	2. Hurting Michael

The more sensitive you are the more likely you are to be brutalised and develop scars. Never allow yourself to feel anything...

James has an early start driving into the city for work, while Michael catches up on some phone calls and gets settled in around the house.  
As he's driving he calls Michael on speaker phone to let him know he's almost through the crazy traffic.  
"Hey! Hows the road trip?"  
"Horrible, traffic is horrendous. how are things with you? have you left the kitchen yet?"  
"Haha, no. who knew we had so much stuff? just letting you know i may have broke a couple of things."  
"Really? thats not like you." James replies in a sarcastic tone and Michael grins  
"Are you almost there?"  
"Get outta here!"  
"youre a fucking angry driver, haha."  
"Clowns on the road over here. i'm just finally getting off the exit now."  
"cool cool, well let me finish up here, just drop me a text later and let me know whats happening." Michael turns as he hears a knock on the door.  
"knocky nine doors is back."  
"Huh?"  
"Just getting the door, talk later, james."  
"Love you."  
They Hang up.  
The door bell follows.  
Michael follows the annoying sound and pulls the door open. A guy spins around looking slightly shocked but then smiles as he lays eyes on Michael.  
"Hey there, sorry to bother you, i'm renting a place a couple doors down its kind of a close knit neighbourhood so i thought i'd stop by and introduce myself, you and your friend just moved in right?"  
"my partner yes, i'm michael, nice to meet you." michael smiles  
"Eric." He shakes his hand.  
"good to know ya, pal. im actually in the middle of unloading a bunch of stuff right now, so i gotta make haste."  
"Anything i can help with?"  
"no, thank you but, i appreciate you stopping by, i was gonna do the rounds myself eventually, haha."  
"sure. well, i'll leave you too it, michael."  
"Great, i'll see you around."  
He smiles and waves at Michael and disappears down the drive, Michael closes the door and raises his eyebrow  
"wow."  
Later that evening james left his car in the city and Michael was driving over to pick him up by the sounds of him on the phone earlier he was a little over the limit. 2am and the roads were slow on the way to the highway exit Michael sipped at his take away starbucks while keeping an eye on the road then reached down to find a more lively radio station to sing stupidly along to. He looks through the rear view mirror to the road behind him, a car approached and with a slight distance to him the full beam lights flooded through his car, he held his hand up to sheild his eyes and turned off into the over taking lane to avoid the lights. the car behind him followed into the other lane.  
"what the fuck!" Michael shouts beeps his horn then sheilds his eyes again, the car following behind him starts flashing the lights at him, Michael steps on the gas and speeds further forward, not fully in control and dazed from the lights within seconds the car catches up to him revving it's engine and flashing the lights directly behind him.  
"Fuck!" Michael shouts He beeps his horn again, the driver behind hits the tail of michaels car, and flashes the full beams again, Michael slams the breaks but spins out of control, his car collides with the metal rail on the side of the road and stops dead in its tracks after a loud crash.  
The car behind steps on it and disappears from the scene, Michael slumps forward against the wheel, unable to feel his legs, "help me..." he whimpers in pain before he passes out the faint sound of ambulance sirens approach in the background and then he closes his eyes.


	3. Quiet Now

My Sorrow Swallows me....

 

James sits down by Michaels hospital bed after a conversation with the doctor about his injuries. Totally shocked by the whole situation he feels the guilt that non of this would have happened if it weren't for him. But he knew Michael wouldn't accept that. He hadn't spoke to him yet since he arrived he just sat in silence watching him sleep, it had been atleast a couple of hours now.  
Sighing, James reaches for Michaels hand and squeezes it gently, Then meets eyes with him.  
"Hey." James leans in trying to control his emotions. "Ive been worried fucking sick."  
"Mmmh." Michael moans and rests his head to face him. James strokes his hair and kisses his forehead.  
"Im sorry, Baby." Michael pleads, his eyes falling shut slightly.  
"Hey, No, no, no....don't apolygise, you had a car accident."  
Michael flinches.  
"Want me to get a doctor?" James stands immediatly.  
Michael shakes his head and forces a laugh.  
"does it look as bad as it feels?"  
"No permanent injuries...broozed ribs, a dislocated knee and a broken ankle, some internal broozing...but listen to me, i'm gonna take care of you, i hate seeing you like this."  
Michael bites his lip then pulls james' hand towards his lips and kisses it. "Im so happy to hear your voice." He smiles.  
James strokes michaels hair again and after the nurse comes over for a doze of morphene, james stays with him until he falls asleep then goes to talk to the police.  
After an extensive chat to the police trying to find out if James knew of anyone that would wish to harm Michael in any way, Which was such an insane thing to even think about. He contacted both their families to let them know how he was coming along and just got off the phone with Hugh who was still in town and promised to be there to help out with anything they both needed. It had been a long day, james was exhausted but worried sick about Michael, he returned to his room to find him sleeping still. He wiped tears that began to fall from his eyes then walked over to Michael and kissed his forhead gently. The heart rate machine beeped filling the quiet room with Michael's heart.  
"i'll be back first thing in the morning...." he strokes michaels hair "i love you so much." James chokes.  
"Sir, visiting hours are over."  
James spun around to see a nurse standing at the door and nodded then leaned down and kissed michaels lips and headed out. The drive home without him was painful, He loved every inch of Michael so much it broke his heart.  
4am  
The door to Michaels room slowley falls open, the room is dark, the heart monitor still filling the room one beep at a time. The only movement is Michaels chest raising up and down with each breath.  
Michael Moans softly, still sleeping deeply with a high dose of drugs.  
Eric peers in almost shaking with the excitement of entering the room. as Michael lay helpless and totally unaware, Eric walks in and gently closes the door. An intern of the hospital was his job of late and he currently worked nights, having every right to be there.  
He stops for a second then turns and decides to lock the door.  
Michael stirs slightly but still doesnt wake.  
Eric approaches the bed and watches Michael for a second.  
"Beautiful..." He mumbles then reaches into his pocket pulling out some rolls of bandages he'd taken from the supply cupboard on the lower floor. He Starts at the top of the bed wrapping the bandage around the head rest of the bed and tieing a tight knot then again on the other side then he picked up Michaels hand which fell limply in his grasp and raised it above his head restraining it tightly with the bandage then again with the other wrist. Moving to the lower half of the bed he bound him from the waist then over to his feet which he tied carefully in place. No touching, but only to be touched. He decided against gagging him, but instead opted for a blindfold he removed his tie from around his neck and then used it for a blindfold, covering his eyes.  
"Mmmh..." Michael Stirs and moans unaware of his surroundings, his head falls into his arm and he pulls at his body slowley, the confusion setting in, followed by panic. Michael pulls at his wrists then begins to move his legs leaving him crying in pain as his injuries awoke him completely, unable to move or see he lay helplessly his body lay bare.  
"what is this??? Please..."  
Eric watches him.  
"please....what the fuck is this??? ugh...i can't..."he struggles at his arms again "help me someone please...."  
Eric places his hand over Michaels mouth. "quiet now..."


	4. Control

Seal my lips, a scar no more, a voice ignored behind closed doors...

"Thats it...nice and quiet." He whispers softly and strokes his hair, Michael pulls away, Eric quickly removes his hand from Michaels mouth and hits his face with force, Michael coughs loudly then moans in pain, his ribs sensitive to the coughing.  
"Please stop..." He catches his breath "whatever it is you're doing! please...! you don't understand!" Michael pulls at his restraints again to no avail.  
The room grows silent.  
"Say something, Goddammit!" Michael shouts through frustration, tears trickling down his cheeks.  
Eric Picks a pair of scissors from his pocket and pulls at the bottom of Michaels shirt starting to cut right through the middle revealing his navel and a small trace of chest hair, finally ripping his shirt open he smiles and rips the cut open shirt from underneath Michaels back.  
"please..." he whimpers "dont do this, i'm begging you...let me go"  
"I think you've said enough...now you've lost that privelidge as well..."  
He rips a roll of ductape and tears a piece, jamming it overs Michaels mouth "you had your chance."  
Michael Moans under the gag as he feels his fingers dancing over his ribs, teasing, knowing the agony but not caring.  
"Hmm...Broozed Ribs?" He questioned his fingers tracing down Michaels side, Michael tried to edge away but his hips were pinned firmly to the bed.  
"I'm gonna have fun with those."  
He leaned over and planted a kiss over Michael's gagged lips, his agonising moans fill the room as Eric began to strip him naked.

*****  
James picks up one of Michaels packs of cigarettes and walks out onto the landing, pulling the door shut he lights a cigarette and exhales into the night sky. He pulls up a chair and checks his phone. 5:32am. He pulls Michaels coat around his arms, smelling his scent then in the early morning hours, in the dark he chokes back his tears before he returns to bed.  
Eric strokes Michaels hair trying but failing to calm him. He eventually seen fit to remove the blindfold from Michaels eyes. Michael winces as he does, and his eyes gradually become use to the light shining to his left, the heart monitor beeping away steadily, he looked up at his hands bound tightly cutting into his wrists and the rest of his form naked and exposed to anything his captor has in mind. Eric stepped back from the bed and Michael quickly followed the movement then moaned painfully noticing the familiar face of the man standing over him.  
"Please." he mumbles under his gag and coughs loudly followed by more agonising moans as the pain in his ribs deepened with every movement.  
Eric pulls up a chair and sits down beside him. "Hello, Michael....I bet a million questions are rolling around in your head right now, why am i here? who am i? why am i doing this? this is the only way i see fit to get back what is mine...James. I can see why he likes you." He smiles running his hand down Michaels chest, then lower over his public hair and down his shaft. "I wonder how you taste."  
Michael moans softly and tries to move away from his grasp. Eric fondles Michaels balls as he goes to work on his shaft running his index finger right up the middle of the length then just as he is about to lean in and take him Michael thrashes at his body in anger and violation, one of the binds snaps from the head rail of the bed and he swings for Eric's face, hitting his jaw and sending him back against the wall. Michael rips off his gag and tries to free his other wrist. Eric pulls Michael back pinning him down trying forcefully to regain control. Michael spits in his face.  
"Get the fuck off me!" He yells, the struggle between them continuing. Holding Michaels free hand he reached down to the floor grabbing a whip all the tails of the whip danced over Michaels chest until they delivered a horrible blow. Michael cried in pain leaning on his side in the bed, as Eric went to strike him again he jerked away pulling his feet loose from the binds as he shifts off the bed in agony. He pulls at his bound wrist tearing through the bind with his teeth seconds before Eric approached him on the other side of the bed, He reaches up and grabs a glass of water sitting on the side table and smashes it at the side of Erics head, eric stumbles to the ground and slouches against the wall. Michael catches his breath and struggles to balance on his elbows as he begins to crawl helplessly across the floor towards the door.


	5. Beat of His Heart

Nobody can come inbetween us. The pain can only bring us closer together. when it physically stops it leaves me violated for life with our love. Please take me home and hold me in your arms, where i am safe. I need you...

Michael throws up on the floor as he eases his way towards the door, his tender ribs throbbing with every movement, his injured legs preventing him from getting far, he reaches up to grab the handle but loses grip, then reaches instantly for the handle again, pulling it down and forcing the door open.

"Michael." Eric stresses in the background and Michael feels his ankle being handcuffed to the bed post, unable to edge any further he whimpers and pulls at his leg and looks up at Eric as he towers over him. "Don't punish me anymore." His eyes glisten with tears. "what have i done! tell me, what is all this! you can't harm me for loving somebody. James is in love with me, and i him. and nothing you can do is going to come inbetween us! you're sick and deluded if you think any of this will bring you closer to him!" Michael coughs and holds his stomach.

Eric leans down and grabs his jaw to face him. "The next time you will speak is when you are spoken to. You are no better than me, any love that you give to James is gonna be taken away from you right in this room. Then we will see how long it takes for you to beg me to make it stop. you're acting tough, Michael but you're weak and scared."

"Scared of you? Fuck no."

Eric pins him to the door and forces a kiss on his lips then jabs an injection into Michaels arm, Michael struggles under him and falls limply in his grasp. "No..." Michael spits, Eric Bites Michaels lip, Michael struggles at his wrists pinned firmly and starts to feel drowsy. His eyes start to fall shut as he falls into Erics arms and the room goes dark.  
Upon seeking a new location from the hospital facilities in which was fit for the time, Eric managed to sneak Michael in a wheelchair and into the boot of his car where he thought better to relocate away from the hospital and hope that no trace would be made of him and leave no trace leading back to them of Michael in the room.

 

*******  
"Wake up, sleepy." Eric whispers to him, Michael wakes up drowsily, but feels Eric tickling his feet, something James would do to him often, he moans under his gag.

"whats the matter, are you still drowsy? are you ticklish?"

"mmh..." Michael moans 

"awww, am i hurting you? aren't you enjoying this? no getting away from me right now, huh? awww... you don't like this do you."

"Mmh..."

"So you're all tied up again for me to play with. you look amazing. Im just gonna give you some more drugs to keep you calm, Michael, okay? This will only hurt for a second."

He injects Michaels arm again and watches MIchael fall into a relaxed state before he removes his gag.

Michael gasps, and meets eyes with him. " Please, stop. you've had your fun...I'll do anything, let me go..."

"You shouldn't make promises like that, darling...your body is mine, every inch of you, you're just so sexy that i had to tie you up to be free with you, just stripping you naked and playing with you is only the beginning."

"i'm....im...in so much pain....please."

"You're injuries are painful, im sure. That day you were involved in a car accident, driving along the highway...and a car appears, a car, flashing lights behind you, distracting you from the road, causing you to crash, hospitalising you, only to come back to torture you. Because im here and because i can. Ive been watching you, in your house and wherever you go, making sure that you fall into my hands in such a sad...vulnerable state."  
"you did this to me!"  
"I had to."  
"you're sick! Fucking sick!" Michael cries

"oh...how can i put you at ease..." He pulls down Michael's pants exposing his crotch, he runs his fingers over Michaels pubic hair then grabs his penis in his hand. Michael can only watch as Eric looks at him and takes his penis into his mouth. He carresses him with his warmth, his tongue wraps around his length, sucking at the tip then taking him in whole down his throat allowing Michael to grow and become aroused through this forceful ordeal.

"No..." Michael moans trying not to give into the feeling that is forced onto him. But his body is forced to give in to the pleasure, he is sucked and jerked and carressed up and down his hard shaft sending him into blissful violation until his release. He pours his hot cum over Eric's lips. Eric allows it to fall into his mouth and grins slightly as Michael cries in shame, his body hot and sweaty, falling back into place on the bed.

"Now who is fucking sick....I turned you on so good there you couldn't resist me...now you have to pay...for being so fucking disgusting...."

Michael's body is still tingling from his orgasm and his weakness grows stronger as the drugs run through his system making him unable to react to his surroundings.

Eric pushes Michael onto his front, his wrists and ankles twisting in their binds as he is moved in position.

"Punish you.."

Eric releases a blow onto Michael's back, whipping his skin each blow more forceful than the last, he whips him and whips him, his skin breaking red raw as he lies there and takes his punishment, tears streaming down his face as Eric pulls back and drops the whip to the floor. Frustrated he pulls Michael's head back blindfolding him and leaving him in agony as he exits the room.


	6. Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds himself subjected to more torturous acts as he pleads with his captor to release him. James becomes aware of the situation.

Chapter 6

I feel Dirty...

James gets into his car then makes his way to the hospital to visit with Michael. He pulls into the visitors parking lot and notices a couple of police cars parked by the entrance. He walks around them and heads over to the reception.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The nurse asks looking up at him.

"Am I good for visiting hours? I'm Here to see Michael Fassbender."

The officer beside him hears him mention Michael's name and turns to him.

The nurse stands up. "Sir, I'm going to need you to address the officer."

"Could you follow me please?" James looks confused and raises his eyebrow as he follows the officer.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm going to need to ask you a few questions, sir. who are you in relation to the gentleman you are here to visit?"

"His partner...whats all this about?"

"sir, we need to ask you to keep calm...we are currently dealing with a missing person's case."

"what? what the hell?? missing? what do you mean missing!" James stands up abruptly.

"Sir, please sit down, we have a few things to go through with you."

"Whats going on?" James starts to panic and runs his fingers through his hair. "He was involved in a car accident. He can't just up and leave!"

"We have reason to believe he has been abducted. We havent identified the suspect yet, we are currently surveying CCTV footage of the premises. Mr Fassbender has been reported missing a matter of hours ago. we've already made the necessary phone calls to his family."

James chokes.

"There are signs of a struggle....we were made aware immediatly of the case of kidnap and potential assault."

"No...No....! Where is he! What the fuck..! What the fuck! Michael." He exits the room and paces it to Michaels patient room, the police follow him down the hall.

"Sir, you can't enter this room it's a crime scene." The officer steps in the way and trys to hold him back but James pulls free in a rage and looks over the police tape. Tears start to pour down his cheeks as he looks around. A handcuff chained to the post of the bed Blood traces on the bed sheets, bandages knotted to the head and foot of the bed marked with blood, a shirt..Michaels...ripped open thrown to the floor. Shards of glass shattered around the floor. The panic set in as he looked around the room before he was restrained by the police.

"Oh my god...." James falls to his knees and breaks down in hysterics.

"Sir."  
"Who did this to him?! who the fuck did this!?"

"We are doing everything we can."

"What! what are you doing! why aren't you out looking for him! he can't even walk for christ sake!"

"We need you to calm down, please take a seat."

"Take a seat?? how can i be calm!?" James Cries.

He looks up and sees a familiar face appear at the door looking shocked.

"Hugh."

"I got word." Hugh states then looks at the officers.

"We will give you a moment." 

Hugh nods and looks down at James. James gets up from the floor and grabs him into a tight hug.

"What the hell is happening?" Hugh questions trying to calm james in his arms

"He is...he must be hurt. I get here and all this, theres fucking blood around the room, looks like they fucking tortured him. it's sick, i feel sick!"

Hugh sits him down.

"The cops will find him."

"I just wanna know he's alive, Hugh..."

 

*********

Michael weakly lifts his head and squirms slightly. He was out cold for hours, the stinging wounds from his back sending shooting pains through his body.

"I'm okay...." He whimpers unable to see again as he feels a blindfold wraps tightly over his eyes. The rope tied around his wrists seems to get tighter everytime he moves The break in his ankle swelled under the rope as he tried to move his feet. nothing.

"I know you are there." 

Silence.

"Say something! you can't just fucking leave me like this!"

Eric sits forward and gets up to stand by the bed.

"I should really sedate you again."

"No, please. No more drugs, please!"

Eric smiles and strokes Michaels hair.

"Ive been too hard on you haven't I?"

"Eric...thats your name isn't it?"

"yes....yes it is."

"Could you please take this blindfold off so i can see you."

"Why do you want to see me?"

"I just...could you?"

"....since you asked so nicely, i suppose i can."

He slips it off and Michael blinks, his eyes red and sore.

"Thank you."

"Killing me with kindness will get you nowhere."

"I'm not, i swear....can't i just talk to you?"

"For now."

"I need one more thing."

"what."

"My ankle is broken...could you untie it? I can't move it so tieing it down is pointless...I can't even move my toes right now...see?"

"Now, you're pushing it."

"Just this last thing. i promise....please!"

Eric picks up the roll of ductape and rips a long length of it.

"No! not that!" Michael turns his face away " how can we resolve anything if you won't let me speak to you!"

The room grows silent.

"Just this last thing...nothing more."

Michael sits up as far as he can and watches him untie him, he does with care and the pressure is removed and he lays back into the bed.

"Ugh...Thank you." He sighs and looks up at him.

"I loved him." Eric blurted out.

"...I know."

"You don't know anything!"

"I'm sorry."

"James abandoned me"

"He....He left you?"

"He didn't leave me! he just refused to let me exist."

"I can imagine how painful that was..."

"Stop trying to understand!"

"I don't know what to say..." Michael chokes.

"Just shut up!"

"Help me to understand..."

"you and James, it disgusts me. i've seen you making love and it sickens me....but you! he wanted you and the way i feel about it all is if i'm not good enough for him then nobody is!"

"I didn't know any of this...I swear, you are right! i'm scared, you don't have to do any of this. just let me go and i can help you. I can't take anymore."

"You make me sick with your fake sympathy."

"Eric, listen to me."

"We've talked enough."

He grabs the ductape again.

Michael struggles and pulls away from him.

"Stop!" He cries "you sick fuck!"

"Just shut your fucking cunt mouth!"

Michael spits at him "Fucking make me!"

Eric swings for him and knocks him out.

"Fucking made you!"


	7. Hunger

I've Lost Myself...

 

Hugh pulls up outside of James' house early the next morning. He knocks a few times then tries the door and enters looking around, no sign of anyone so he heads up to the bedroom. He finds James wearing one of Michael's sweaters, sitting in the chair by the window. His legs are pulled up against his chest and his eyes are red with lack of sleep.

"James." Hugh announces. James doesn't look up straight away but when he does he blinks and chokes.

"Any news?"

Hugh shakes his head.

"Me neither." James replies looking at the phone by his side.

"The police are doing everything they can, man."

"Well, they're not doing enough."

Hugh stays quiet for a moment then walks over to sit down near him.

"I feel so alone...I miss his touch, his laugh, his smile..."

"You gotta be strong for him, James..."

"I can't do anything but fall on my knees for him...He's out there somewhere suffering, and i feel totally helpless."

"They will find him i promise you."

James tries to control his lip from shaking and he turns his gaze to the window as tears start to trickle down. He wipes his face quickly with the sleeve of the sweater and Hugh places his hand on his leg.  
The phone breaks the silence with it's unexpected ringing, James and Hugh pause and look at eachother. James finally reaches and grabs the phone and swallows hard as he answers.

 

*********

 

Michael wakes up in a bath tub full of hot soapy water, candles carefully placed and lit dimley around the room. His wrists are ductaped together to a rail hanging above the bath, bareing his under arms and his upper naked form. He looks around the room as far as the binds will allow him, then he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes tightly and bites his lip from the pain he feels.  
Eric enters the room.  
"Good evening."  
Michael stares at him but doesn't reply.  
"So...i thought it was time we got you cleaned up."  
Michael looks away.  
"You're very quiet today, Michael..." He grins and splashes him playfully. Michael still doesn't respond, Eric finally sits down by the bath and wets a sponge, he looks at Michael looking down avoiding eye contact with him and pulls his head back to face him a fist full of his hair in his grip, then he carresses his face with the sponge, Michael pulls at his wrists and sobs.  
"Ssshhh...Relax." Eric soothes and wets the sponge under the water stroking it down Michaels chest and over his under arms.  
"Please, don't..." Michael pleads Edging away from his touch.  
"Don't fight it, we gotta get you clean."  
"Take your fucking hands off me!"  
"I know you're frustrated...believe me, i've been frustrated before too but you belong to me now, and i'm not done playing with you yet. You've brought this all on yourself now you have to pay...if only you stayed away from James and non of this would have ever happened."  
Tears fall from Michaels eyes.  
"You're...you're actually crazy."  
Eric smiles.  
"And...you are beautiful." Eric runs his hand down Michaels side, Michael flinches as he looks at him. "sensitive area?"  
Michael doesnt respond so he does it again.  
"Yes or no?" Eric tickles him gently over his ribs and down to his stomach.  
Michael breath quickens and he bites his lip hard as Eric's hand dances over his stomach.  
"Yes." Michael finally answers.  
"You must be hungry..."  
Michael nods. "so...very."  
"well, Michael, all you have to do is stand up...and walk over to that fridge across the room, if you can do that it's all yours."  
"Are you...? I can't walk..."  
"I thought you were hungry."  
"I can't walk over there, i'm injured..."  
"Well, it's gonna be a long night for you."  
"You can't make me do this."  
"Like i said, walk over there and it's all yours."  
Eric walks up behind him and tears off the ductape from his wrists.  
"Stand up."  
"I can't." Michael sobs  
"Stand...up."  
Eric sits back in his chair and picks a gun from the floor and begins to load it.  
"Please..."  
"after 3...1....2...."  
"Wait, wait!" Michael hold his hands up.  
"Up."  
Michael struggles to arch his body which is a big painful display he whimpers in agony as his weight weighs down on his injured legs which shake with pain and as he straightens up he falls onto the bathroom floor.  
"That was pathetic." Eric laughs and leans down to Michael's naked body lying on the wet bathroom floor, his lip split open and bleeding everywhere. Eric picks up his head just as Michael comes back around.  
"Pathetic." Eric repeats.  
Michael cries in pain.  
"well...you had your chance...poor baby." Eric laughs slightly and handcuffs his wrists behind his back. Michael coughs and spits blood on the ground.  
"...P-please.."  
"You just need to try harder next time, okay?" Eric says patronisingly  
"Fuck you!"  
"Well, that was naughty..."  
He grabs Michael over his knee and strokes his hand over his ass then waits and spanks him 4 times. Hard.  
Michael whimpers into the ground.  
"That's what you get..."  
Michael coughs and spits more blood.  
"Okay...time to go." He lifts Michael in his arms, Michael rests his head against his chest, his legs hanging limply over his arms as he is carried back to his bed.


	8. Safe

Michael watches as Eric leaves the room, locking the door behind him. He rolls on his side, his naked form spread limply across the stretcher. His hands are handcuffed behind his back. He attempts to loosen the binds with his fingers, frustrated as he fails continuously.  
He catches his breath and tries to edge further up the stretcher until he is finally in a seating position, then he scans the room. There are 2 doors, he notices he is in a different room to what he had been in before, this one just as cold and dull as the last, he looked over his body at all the wounds, then at his legs that were swollen and causing him so much pain.  
He closes his eyes and drifts off into a painful slumber.

 

******

 

James gets into his car and closes the door, he sits for what feels like an eternity in an awkward silence and Hugh gets in the car beside him, and waves at him before he drives off. James gives him a nod and takes a deep breath as he leans back into the chair. It's the first time he'd left the house in days. trapped in the four walls of the house he and Michael bought together with no other thought in his mind but his lover and his wellbeing. His heart ached and he tried to fight the tears back as he called Michaels cell phone knowing that he wouldn't or possibly couldn't answer, yet he still tortured himself with the off chance he would hear his voice over the line atleast once. The call failed and he placed the phone on the seat beside him. swallowing hard he sets the car into reverse.

 

*******

 

Michael moans as he wakes up and he hears the door being unlocked. Eric enters the room smiling and carrying a bowl of food to his bed. He places it down at his side and pulls up a chair. Michael Looks at the food, the steam raising from it, the smell hitting him and making his hunger grow stronger.  
"what the fuck is that?" He questions  
"Your Dinner." Eric sits forward.  
"Then untie me."  
"No."  
"I can feed myself." Michael snaps.  
"on your knees? like a dog?"  
"Theres only one animal in here."  
Eric Grins "Don't be smart...I'm starting to think you like being punished, if you keep talking i'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."  
Michael spits at him and Eric sits up abruptly so fast the chair he is sitting on falls backwards and he grabs Michaels face in his hand.  
"Try that again and i will fucking kill you."  
The room grows silent, Michael stares him in the eyes.  
"You disgust me." Michael says not moving his eyes from his.  
Eric pulls back, laughs slightly and picks up the bowl of food and pours it on the floor infront of him then smashes the bowl of the wall.  
Michael looks down, then back up at him. Eric paces the room.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Eric shouts frustrated. "I try to do something nice for you and you shoot me down again!"  
"Please stop this..." Michael pleads.  
Eric kneels down infront of him, and places his hand on Michaels knee. Then he dips his finger into the warm soup on the floor and holds it up to Michaels lips, Michael shuts his mouth and moans pulling away. Eric puts his fingers up to his lips and licks the soup off himself, then stands from the bed. He walks to the foot of the stretcher and pulls a small rope from underneath it.  
"I disgust you..."  
Micahel watches him, as he wraps a rope around his big toes tieing them together and attaching them to the bed. after that he pulled a roll of ductape and wrapped it firmly around his ankles, Michael can only watch as his body is secured to the bed. Eric strokes his hair and picks up an injection, preparing it, he sticks it into Michaels arm, then as he removes the handcuffs from his wrists he attempts to hold him down. Michael yells and headbutts him as hard as he can but losing strenth his head falls back into the pillow as the drugs flow through his body, Eric tapes his mouth shut and binds his wrists firmly as his sides with the binds hanging at either side of the stretcher like a mental patient. Michael Whimpers beneath his gag, unable to speak or move. He feels Eric kiss his forehead, then feels him tapeing his fingers together so to not pull free from his binds in anyway. Then what happened next would be the worst torture of all.  
Eric reaches into his pocket and holds Michaels cell phone in his hand scrolling through his contacts until he reaches James' name. Michael watches him as he picks up the chair from the floor and sits it up right before he sits down and holds the phone to Michael.  
"I think it's about time i called your lover...now, if you were a good boy and didn't spout off such abuse and think you'll get away with it i would have allowed you to speak to him. unfortunaly you've lost that privelidge. so here we are, i had to tie you down and gag you again as punishment for being bad. You need to start being good Michael....listen to me for once. can you do that?"  
"No!" Michael cries under his gag.  
Eric stands from the chair and sends the call and hits speaker.  
James hears the phone ringing on the seat beside him, Michaels name flashing up on the screen and slams the brakes abruptly in the middle of the road, he grabs the phone and answers shakily.  
"Hello?" James chokes into the phone. silence fills the line followed by the sound of breathing.  
"who is this??" he pleads.  
Tears fall from Michaels eyes and he sobs beneath his gag as he hears his lovers voice fill the room, hearing the agony in his voice made him suffer even more.  
"Hello?!" James sobs "say something!"  
"...I have something that belongs to you." Eric finally speaks and walks around the bed towering over Michael. .  
"Baby..." Michael cries under his gag. "please...!" his muffled moans fill the room.  
"What is all this?? who are you!"  
"Thats not important right now..."  
"Let me speak to him..." James chokes.  
"It seems he loves you...it's been hard work to keep him under control sometimes. He likes to be tough...and smart, but in this case it hasnt paid off in his favour."  
"Tell me he is alive." James pleads.  
"...."  
"Hello?"  
"Yes...he is alive, but not well."  
"Please don't hurt him."  
"His actions have caused me to punish him many times. He's actually here with me right now. safe and sound. when he upsets me i teach him a lesson. He looks so delicious without any clothes..., i did have to gag his pretty mouth so theres no way he could possibly talk to you, and tie his hands and feet to the bed so he is totally helpless to my touching. He loves to be touched...and he's so very ticklish....it's torture."  
Michael sobs in defeat growing exhausted from struggling.  
"what are you doing to him! please what is all this about!"  
"Do i have to explain this to you? I love you....me! nobody else can have you. This man here is getting in the way of our happiness..."  
"I dont understand....who are you? Tell me who you are!!"  
"somebody who loves you..."  
The phone cuts out. James pulls it from his ear in shock then punches the stearing wheel of the car in a rage.  
Eric returns the phone to his back pocket and looks at Michael who stares back at him, his eyes red from his tears.  
"Now...what am i gonna do with you?"  
Michael shakes his head as he approaches him. "please stop..." He moans under his gag.  
"Are you gonna be a good boy now?" he strokes Michaels hair.  
"no..." Michael moans and turns his head away from him.  
Eric turns his head to face him slowley and places a kiss over his gag.

"look at you...It's okay...don't be afraid..."  
He removes his gag.  
"how does it feel to not have your own way?"  
"It's...Torture..."  
"Then do as i say and i wont have to hurt you...it's that easy."  
"Please..."  
Eric silences Michael with another kiss, which Michael is forced to return. Eric's cock throbs in his pants at Michaels eagerness and helplessness.  
"Don't say a word..."  
Eric picks up a cane from the floor and strokes it over Michaels toes and the bottoms of his feet, then over his ankles and up the length of his leg to his knees. Michael watches on edge as the whip carresses his legs.  
"Eric...." Michael pleads. followed by a forceful whip over his ankles. Michael arches his back in pain.  
"what part of don't say a word do you not understand!" He delivered a blow with every word, caning his injured legs ruthlessly.  
Michael cries, tears spilling from his eyes, his heart renching suffering fills the room.


	9. Closer

**Love is Knowing we can be... ******

********

****

James Sits in the waiting room, fidgeting as he waits to be seen by the police officer dealing with the missing persons case. He holds his head in his hands, totally shaken up from the phone call he just heard which led him straight over to the police in hope of some kind of lead to bring Michael back into safety, back into his arms.

James stands instantly as he his greeted by the officer, he does'nt speak straight away almost as though he can't form his words through shock, then eventually he swallows hard, and chokes.

"You said if i heard anything to come straight forward." James holds himself.

"Yes, Mr McAvoy. Follow me, sir."

The officer leads the way to an interview room and closes the door behind them. James takes a seat and looks down again trying to form his words, but before he speaks the officer sits down and breaks the silence. 

"Just take your time."

"I was driving...I was just...I had a phone call."

The officer sits forward and starts to take notes. "Go on." He urges him to continue.

"A voice. somebody who says they know me, they expressed some kind of feelings for me."

"An Ex-Partner?"

"No. I've never heard this voice in my life."

"Somebody that maybe Michael knows."

"They said Michael was in the way of something. I don't even understand. It all comes back to me."

"what else did they say?"

"Michael...I heard him in the background of the call, i know it was him, but it sounded like he was suffering..." James sniffs and turns away as the tears flow but slowley turns to anger. "The man that i love is out there! being tortured by some prick with some fucked up obsession!"

"Sir..."

"I heard it all, in those few minutes, I heard him break him. And it's also breaking my heart into fucking pieces."

"Sir, we have people combing the streets, every facility that we have is involved in the assuring the wellbeing of Michael. I promise you, we are in control of the situation."

"You're not in control! he is in control! do you have any idea how it feels to know, how it makes me feel to hear that, he is out there right now being punished! They told me how they tied him up and the lengths of the abuse they are taking on him. so who is in control!!"

The rooms grows silent, but the silence is interupted by another officer entering the room.

"Sir, i've got something i think you should see."

The officer looks at James and nods. "lets take a look."

**********

 

Eric turns on the light to the room, Michael flinches and tries to turn away on the bed, his arm restraints dont let him move far. Eric sits on the bed, stiring a bowl of porridge, he slams it on the table by the bed, rips off Michael's gag and before he can even speak scoops up a spoon of the watery lumpy mess and forces it into Michael's mouth.

Michael gags and coughs it back out. Eric slaps his face and scoops up another spoon again forcing it into his mouth, followed quickly by another one, he pinches Michaels nose while he continues to force feed him so he would have to swallow. Michael spits it out again and coughs loudly turning away. Eric pulls his face back towards him and slaps him again, hard. He scoops up the last spoon full this time putting it into his own mouth for a moment then he leans forward pinning his lips to Michaels then he drools the liquid into Michaels mouth. Michael swallows, and breathes shakily as his head rests back into the pillow. Eric leans over him, looking into his eyes, then he plants a kiss gently onto his lips, he pulls away gently then goes back in for another more passionate kiss, Michael stops for a moment then returns the kiss, trying to appease him.

 

Eric smiles and rests his head against Michaels and he starts to climb up onto the bed, Michael trembles beneath him, eric holds his handcuffed hand in his, their fingers join.

"I want you." Eric sighs.

Michael nods, eric pulls out his throbbing cock from his pants and spits into the palm of his hand thrusting his fist over his hard length, he turns Michael on his stomach and then everything stops when someone starts knocking on the door.

Michael turns over on the bed, eric slams his hand over his mouth tightly. 

"Don't fucking move or say a word." 

The knocking continues. Michael lays still underneath him then on the third knock at the door he bites his hand hard and as he pulls his hand from michaels mouth, michael pulls the chains around his wrists and tries to put one around eric's neck. Eric tries to pull away.

Michael starts to shout in hope that they would hear the commotion outside. Eric punches him in the stomach and silences him, Michael coughs and leans on his side. The knocking turns to banging at the back of the house. 

 

"This is the police department!!"

Eric steps up from Michael and grabs a knife, Michael tries to struggle free.

"Please." He cries

"It's time for you to leave us."

"I dont wanna die...!"

"Dont even try to defend yourself....!"

"Havent I suffered Enough!!"

"Not as much as you deserve."

"Please..."

"I'm gonna miss your body..."

"NO!"

"Be quiet!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Then don't watch....It wont hurt for long..."

Eric places the knife over Michaels wrist, Michael thrashes underneath him but Eric cuts deep into his wrist then reaches for the other one, the places the knife cutting deep into his other wrist then throwing the knife down, the commotion in the background grows louder as the door is banged down, eric stands from Michaels blood ridden body on the bed and smashes the upper level window, jumping out, and twisting his leg in the fall. before the police approach the other end of the house he pulls himself into his unmarked vehicle and sets the car into drive speeding off but soon to be followed by near by patrol cars.  
Michael lays chained to the bed, his eyes trying to stay focused on the ceiling as blood pours from his wrists.

 

The cops race into the room upstairs. They Radio in the victim in the room, as he is identified to the officer waiting behind the tape downstairs, James steps from the car but is held back by 3 officers.

"whats happening! is it him!"

"Stay back sir, this is a crime scene."

"Michael!" James Falls to his knees. Michael lays still bound tightly to the bed and blinks softly.

"James...." 

 

To be Continued...


	10. Blind Agony

The police and ambulance sirens fill the air, james freezes as Michael is pulled out on a stretcher infront of him, pale and covered in blood, barely unrecognisable from the beatings he has recieved.  
James Chokes and visibly shakes as he tries to approach him, he holds his hand for a split second before he is once again pulled away from him and loaded into the ambulance to be rushed to the hospital.  
James follows and climbs aboard before the doors are closed, he shuffles for a seat beside Michael as the ambulance races to the hospital. The paramedics are pulling an oxygen mask over michaels mouth and seeing to his wounds. James leans over Michael and strokes his hair gently.  
"It's over, baby, its over." He chokes and leans his head close to his. "I love you so much....please." He kisses him gently. "Don't leave me like this...I'm so scared." James cries into him. "I'm so sorry."  
"He's losing alot of blood!" The paramedic announces and they pull into the hospital, immediatly unload him and race to the emergengy room. James stays by his side as far as he is allowed and takes a seat in the waiting room. As he looks up he sees the detectives in the distance and swallows hard. They approach him.  
"Is he under arrest?" james questions trying to hold back the agony.  
"He's still on the run..." the officers reply looking at eachother then back at james.  
"He could die....Michael could die! you can't let him get away with this!"  
"we are doing everything we can..."  
"NO! ....Please just leave me to be here for him, and go and do your fucking job!"  
James sits back down and whimpers, the officers look at eachother again and nod.  
"We will be intouch."  
James doesnt look at them again as they leave.  
Hours pass and somehow james manages to sleep in the chair to the waiting room until he is woken up by the duty nurse and the doctor. He pulls himself together and stands immediatly infront of them both.  
"Is he okay? please tell me he is okay? please god..."  
"He is stable. But currently resting...would you like to see him before we go through all the procedures with you?"  
"I would." James cries trying to hold back his tears.  
James closes the door to the room and sits down by Michaels Bedside and immediatly takes his hand in his.  
"Look at you..." James leans forward and kisses his forehead. "Ive been so lost, Michael."  
Michael Flinches in his sleep and moans softly.  
"It's okay. I'm here." James whimpers and strokes Michaels hair. "I'm here....ssshhh."  
Michael Rests his head into James' touch and squeezes his hand.  
"When we go home...i'm gonna take care of you, we can get through this together."  
Theres a knock at the door, James turns and sees the doctor and nurse standing outside.  
Michael grips his hand tighter.  
"Don't...Don't leave me." Michael chokes, his eyes opening and closing again slightly.  
"I'm not leaving you...It's okay, i'll be right back.  
Michael cries as he lets go of his hand and watches him close the door. He looks around the room and at his arms, all bandaged up, he starts to feel nervous and pulls the sheet off himself to look himself over.  
James sits down with the doctor and nurse just outside. "when can he come home..."  
"It's going to be about a week, we need to make sure he is stable, both mentally and physically. needless to say he has been through alot."  
They hear a crash in the room, James stands immediatly and rushes to the door, the doctor and nurse follow him.  
Michael pulls the drip from his arm, and throws the metal tray of equipment to the floor smashing them everywhere. He looks up as they all enter the room and pulls away to the edge of the bed.  
"Don't touch me!" he cries before he edges off the bed and falls onto the floor. James paces over to him and Michael holds up his arms as through to defend himself.  
"Go and get some assistance." the doctor announces to the nurse.  
"Michael..." James soothes and he slowley kneels down by him. "It's me, baby...breathe, just breathe, i'm not going to hurt you."  
"He is in a state of shock..." The doctor places his hand on james' shoulder.  
2 interns and the nurse return to the room.  
"sir, we need you to step out." The doctor urges james.  
"what are you going to do to him??" James stands.  
"Don't crowd him." The doctor announces and looks back at james. "we're gonna have to sedate him, to keep him calm."  
Michael backs into the corner.  
"Don't fucking come near me!" He cries.  
"Michael." James feels the tears form in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere! look at him!" He snaps at the doctor.  
The 2 interns go over to michael.  
"we need to get you back on the bed sir.."  
Michael pushes them off him.  
James pushes past and leans down by him. Michael again holds his arms out to protect himself.  
"Michael....it's me James. it's over. it's all over...."  
"please." Michael pleads trying to control his breath.  
James slowley leans in and lowers his arms. "It's over, I promise." He pulls michael gently into his arms, and Michael leans into his chest and sobs. "I can't stand it...i can't." He whimpers.  
Michael wraps his arms around his waist and they sit together entwined on the floor.  
"Take me home."  
"I can't do that, we need to get you better, i'll stay here with you, i'm not leaving you."  
"I don't wanna be hurt anymore."  
"No one is going to hurt you, nobody."  
"oh god...." He holds James tighter.  
"shhhh...."  
The doctor turns and nods for the 2 interns to leave.  
"we need to help you back up."  
"I can't walk."  
"It's okay, we've got you." He turns to the doctor and they both help him back onto the bed. The doctor reattatches the drip, James holds his hand and returns to his seat beside him. The doctor eventually sedates him and Michael eventually drifts off to sleep.  
"Can i stay here with him tonight?"  
"Yes of course, we can bring a spare bed in for you."  
James nods and looks at Michael in his relaxed state and kisses his lips softly.  
The doctor exits the room and seconds later a knock at the door, and james turns to find Hugh standing in the door way.  
"Sorry to intrude...the cops are out front. the guy has been arrested."  
"Thank god!"  
"James, he broke into your house. we're talking serial stalker here."  
"He was in our house?!"  
Hugh stops and looks over at Michael.  
"How is he?"  
"He's not well, Hugh."  
"I'll sit with him. The cops are on the way now."

 

To be continued....


End file.
